A cooktop with an inverter is known, by means of which inverter a power supply line can be interrupted and established, through which a current generated by means of a power supply voltage flows during an operating process and which leads to a switching element. The cooktop has a control apparatus, which controls the inverter during the operating process in such a manner that the inverter interrupts the power supply line during an entire time interval. The control apparatus also initiates the establishment of the power supply line immediately before and immediately after the time interval during the operating process. The control apparatus also initiates a switching of the switching element, which starts and ends during the time interval, and moves the switching element to a specified switching position. During a cooking process the switching element remains in the switching position, with current flowing through the switching element during the cooking process and the current serving to heat cookware inductively.
A cooktop with an inverter and two heating elements is also known, said two heating elements being supplied alternately with power by a single inverter during a single operating process. A switching position of an SPDT relay determines which of the two heating elements is supplied with power. A rectified AC voltage is present at the inverter. As the relay is switched, the rectified AC voltage is at a minimum.